There are currently different methods in the art for transmitting data between a host computer and peripheral devices. An emerging standard for the transmission of data along an external bus is known as USB, which stands for Universal Serial Bus (USB Rev. 1.1; USB Implementors Forum, Inc.). USB is being utilized more and more frequently due to its ability for high data transfer rates (12 million bits per second) and for its flexibility (‘plug-and-play’ and ‘hot plugging’ ability, in addition to capacity to connect up to 127 peripheral devices).
The standard of HID (Human Interface Device) (HID Version 1.1; USB Standards Group) was designed as a USB protocol for the operation of devices such as keyboards, mice, and game controllers. With the utilization of the HID protocol over USB, as it exists in the art, a limitation is placed on the distance a peripheral device can be from the host computer as well as its mobility. This limitation is created by the USB cabling that exists between the peripheral device and the host computer.
A method exists for linking one or more peripheral devices to a host computer via an infrared (IR) link. Problems can arise with the IR transmission due to obstacles in the IR transmission pathway. An example involves the utilization of a wireless keyboard with an IR link to the host computer. Because IR signal transmission is based on the sending and receiving of light waves, a link to the host computer can only be maintained while there is a clear line of sight between the IR sending unit and receiving unit. If, for example, the operator of the keyboard is sitting on a couch with his legs crossed as the keyboard rests in his lap, the IR signal can be blocked by the back of the operator's leg, thus preventing reliable operation. Even with an IR-linked keyboard or mouse placed on an operator's desktop near the host computer, an item on the desktop placed between the computer and the peripheral device could interrupt transmission.
Another example involves the operation of a wireless game controller that communicates with a game console via IR signal transmission. Often, children utilize exaggerated movements in the operation of controllers during game play. Inadvertent body movements (usually in the direction desired for the game character) is common. During the periods when the game controller IR sending unit is not within a reasonable line of sight of the IR receiving unit, accurate data transmission is impossible, and thus game play is adversely effected.
Therefore, a need exists for a method to send and receive HID protocol data transmissions over a wireless media, which is not dependent upon line-of-sight clarity.